The Devil Queen
by LianCatMeow
Summary: Set in the modern monarchy, Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom is to be wed by the traitorous Prince Sasuke Uchiha of the Fire Kingdom. Opposite individuals fighting for power, supremacy and their relationship is heated with lust and romance. A tale of the Prince forced to lower his pride and watch the Queen conquer. SasuHina w/ lil NaruHina
1. The Beginning of Hell

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of Hell**

* * *

 **AN: This is set lightly inspired by The Crown, Sasuke and Hinata are not related and they come from rivaling Kingdoms. A very random story that popped into my head while I was binge watching The Crown.**

* * *

 **December 12, 1936**

 **Sharingan Palace**

' _News spread throughout the nation of the return of the crowned prince Uchiha Sasuke, the prince who was raised in the Kingdom of Fire by the former King Fukagu and Queen Mikoto. Their eldest son Prince Uchiha Itachi was the splendid represtation of the rise and birth of a kingdom of prosperity- '_

' _The return of the Kingdom of Fire's crowned Prince Uchiha Sasuke will occur this Wednesday at Sharingan Palace, he will have welcomed by the Queen of Winter Kingdom Hyuga Hinata as she visits- '_

' _The traitorous bastard Prince Uchiha Sasuke is back to put our Kingdom into doom- '_

' _That Uchiha prince is so lucky that he gets to run shoulders with the gracious and wonderful Queen Hinata-'_

Calloused fingers forcefully slammed his hand on the radio inside his office, Uchiha Sasuke glared at the radio as if it's his mortal enemy. His most trusted adviser Uchiha Madara stood near the door and whispered

"You know that we tried to stop that news spreading."

Sasuke paced around the room and curled his fingers into a fist and replied harshly "Well, you're not trying hard enough."

His blazer is long gone and disregarded haphazardly at the table as Sasuke run his fingers through his raven locks and murmured "The media is more interested with my damned brother and his long list of accomplishments, my dead parents, my betrayal and this damned Queen."

Madara shakes his head and sat on the couch as he sips his cup of tea, "Don't call her the damned Queen Sasuke."

Sasuke spun around as his eyes flared in the most intense shade of black and red "Well, she is the fucking damned Queen!" He slammed his hand on the oak wood table.

"This generous, loving and _oh-so perfect_ Queen of the Winter Kingdom Hinata Hyuga and her façade she does in front of the people. My people!"

Madara stood up and walk towards the fuming Prince and patted his shoulder

"Now, now Sasuke you must calm down. The queen can work to our advantage; you see her father the poor and ill King Hiashi is now in his death bed waiting for death to take him away."

Madara walk towards the cart filled with whiskey and bourbon, opens the bottle of whiskey and poured in two crystal glasses and hands one of the glass to Sasuke. Madara's piercing black eyes and sinister smile as he inching slowly to the fuming prince and Madara whispered

"There are rumors that the poor old man is looking for some candidates for his lovely daughter."

Sasuke sips the whiskey and felt the alcohol burning down his throat and looked at his adviser in a bored fashion,

"Which daughter?"

Madara smiled and replied

"The Queen, he is looking for a perfect man for his daughter Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom."

* * *

 **December 17, 1936**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

" _Your Majesty!"_

" _The Queen!"_

" _Welcome to Kingdom of Fire, Queen Hinata!"_

" _God save the Queen!"_

Flashes of cameras, a huge crowd filled with citizens, workers, children, men and women filled the streets in Kingdom of Fire. As the beautiful queen smiled gracefully at the citizens and waved her hand with pure elegance. Dressed in a navy blue tea length dress, nude stockings, black pumps and the glittering and sparkling diamond and gold crown that weigh heavily on Hinata's head. Her indigo hair styled into a simple chignon and her alabaster skin flushed from the humid weather.

The doors of Sharingan Palace closed and the soldiers lined up with their perfect posture and strong stances, the queen slowly walk towards the staircase with a sense of control and an air of grace. In the middle of the staircase is infamous traitor Prince Sasuke Uchiha standing tall, proud and dominating gaze towards the queen and her royal subjects.

The air was tense and time slowly ticks by then Hinata's melodic voice broke the silence

"I'm pretty sure your parents taught you manners Prince Sasuke, or maybe prison took it away?"

The Queen's subjects and Sasuke's staff flinched with her blunt and cold remark, Sasuke tightens his fist slightly and replied

"No, my manners are still perfectly intact, your majesty."

He walks down the staircase and bows his head in front of the queen, Hinata elegantly placed her right hand in front of Sasuke as the traitor prince gently grabbed her hand and kissed her gloved fist. Then steps away and gave her a practiced smile, the huskily said

"Welcome to the Fire Kingdom, Queen Hinata."

The soldiers, staff and advisers lined up and gave a deep bow at the Queen. Hinata smiled in fake sweetness and replied

"Thank you for the warm welcome Prince Sasuke."

She steps next to him and whispered in a very low tone

"The warmth of your welcome is measurable to the defeat of your kingdom against us during the great war years ago. Pity."

Hinata gave a light giggle and walk towards the staircase as her staff ushered her towards the south wings of the Palace, her subjects carrying her luggage. Sasuke breathe deeply and looked at the retreating form of the Queen with anger laced into his eyes.

* * *

Hinata enters the room and sat down on the chair and sighed exhaustedly, it has been a very long day of travelling and all she desires is a hot cup of tea and a warm bath.

As she slowly relaxes her wisest adviser and good friend Shikamaru Nara entered her bedroom, bow down then lean on the door casually,

"Your grace, I can't believe you did that."

Hinata tilted her head and smiled innocently

"Did what?"

Shikamaru stepped inside and placed his hands on his back and replied "You said that in front of the Fire Kingdom's Prince, your disgraced him in front of his subjects and staff."

Hinata smiled cheekily and replied "Well, did you expect me to do pleasantries after what he did to the Empire? A traitor remains a traitor."

Shikamaru paced in front of her and said "But this said traitor your father requested for you to meet. The prince who betrayed the Empire and Nation, the same prince you need start building bridges with. He may have betrayed us but he still holds great power."

Hinata rolled her eyes and sipped her jasmine tea then replied

"Sasuke Uchiha needs me so he can become King."

Shikamaru stopped walking and looked at her dumbfounded "Excuse me, your highness?"

Hinata released a deep sigh and continued "He can't take on the position of king without the support of another kingdom, another powerful kingdom. All the kingdoms here in the Konoha Empire are still struggling after the effects of the war and the result of his treacherous acts that doomed us all." Hinata calmly sipped the tea and continued

"Sasuke Uchiha knows that he needs my support, the only way he can get it is through marriage."

Shikamaru's eyes widen then asked "Is that why your father sent you here? To be betrothed by the traitor prince?"

Hinata smiled cheekily and haughtily exclaimed "I thought that you won't allow me to call him a traitor."

Shikamaru shakes his head and continued "A marriage between two opposing kingdoms, this will cause an outrage." Hinata nodded in agreement but then she looked at the papers on the table, the contracts and treaties made by two kingdoms that detest each other then continued

"Shikamaru, I thought you're the genius in our relationship. Have you forgotten how the people love the Queen of the Winter Kingdom? The queen who is so kind, generous and loving to her subjects and people?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow unsure what to say as Hinata's melodic voice continued

"In agreeing to this marriage not only I become the ruler of my Kingdom and I will also become the wife of another great leader. This King is known for its fiery temper and awful personality, the queen crafted her image to be the kindest of all. The people will pity the Queen and detest the King."

Shikamaru stepped back and replied "Hinata, are you telling me that you will use Sasuke until his role is no longer relevant to your plans?"

Hinata smiled cunningly and crossed her arms together, the light shimmers on her diamond and gold encrusted crown creating a speckle to fine glitters inside the room.

" _Sasuke can be the king but he needs to watch the Queen conquer."_

* * *

Sasuke slammed his fist into the hardwood surface as he nervously paced inside the room, a cigarette in between his index finger and thumb as he placed it on his lips and inhales the nicotine that fill his lungs. His adviser Madara stepped inside the office with a grim look on his face, Sasuke raised his hand and said

"Don't say it Madara. I know, what she said and what she did earlier."

Madara closed the door and replied "Then it shows that you need to be more careful then, Hinata Hyuga is known for getting whatever she wants, even if it involves burning bridges and killing souls."

Sasuke snorted and replied "Basically, your telling me that the Queen is a bitch."

Madara smirked and nodded "Indeed, she is a bitch. She can play her cards well and use her charm to entice people."

Sasuke nodded and asked "What you seen her on court and in front of the Congress? Have you seen the way she bends people to her story and makes them hang into each and every single word? What a sneaky Queen, pretends to be the mouse but ends up becoming the predator."

Madara placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulders and rubbed his then whispered

"Then show her, show the Queen who will rule the court. You're the only one who can play the role perfectly and make people cower in fear with your power, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded obediently and looked at the window, but Sasuke knows what he is no match against the Queen who can control everyone in every single step she goes. For Sasuke is just a mere pawn of her political and royal game.

* * *

The welcome dinner and gala is filled with warm pleasantries exchanged between the cabinet staff and royalties. The traitor prince stood next to the beautiful Queen as they entered the dining hall.

Everyone stood up and bowed deeply in front of two great and powerful leaders that will soon merge together and form what seems to be the beginning of a new era in the Empire. Plates of food, wine and packets of tobacco are handed down, as the wives and second wives of the cabinet members and the social climbers cluster together to take a closer look to the famous Queen and the infamous Prince. Music played in a merry tune at the background as men and women dance is great joy and what seems like a temporary happiness.

Queen Hinata wearing a white gown with glitter that makes it shimmer and dazzle under the chandelier lights, a beautiful amethyst necklace draped on her delicate neck and the shining, shimmering and glittering diamond crown that signifies her great power and influence throughout everyone in the Empire and Nation.

Prince Sasuke stood next to her in tense silence dressed in the finest all black ensemble, in his right chest displaying all his medals of honor and bravery during the war. He takes a deep breath and adjusted his white gloves and whispered at the Queen

"Your grace, I do hope you enjoy the event tonight."

Hinata smiled pleasantly at the guests as she sips the champagne and replied "Oh yes, indeed. You don't have to throw an elaborate party for me."

Sasuke replied with firmness "I want to welcome you properly to _my_ Kingdom."

Hinata raised her eyebrow and looked at him challengingly " _My Kingdom_? What do you mean your kingdom? From what I remember you're not the King yet."

Sasuke smiled in a fake manner at her and echoed her words "Not yet, but soon I will be."

Hinata cheekily replied while sipping the champagne "Ah, yes. You need me, but Sasuke- ah I mean Prince Sasuke," she corrected herself sarcastically "I remember that you need my hand in marriage to make this kingdom your own, but the fact is. You don't own this kingdom; this is not fully yours."

Sasuke stepped back and glared at her

"What do you mean?"

The time Hinata turns around and smiled at the guests, the dripping gold lights of the chandelier makes her skin glow even more and her lips painted in a sheer red lipstick making her lips poutier and juicier. Her lavender eyes twinkle like starlight; the Queen is indeed an extremely beautiful woman. Too beautiful and too cunning to be playing a vital role in the kingdoms.

Hinata's melodic voice continues

"Sasuke darling, once we get married what is yours is mine and what is mine will never be yours. Why? Because I hold the greater power, have you forgotten that I am The Queen?" She smiles sweetly and tucked her hair on her ears then slowly descend downstairs and walk towards the dance floor and turned around and smiled at the raven haired man with a strong face and even stronger personality

"Don't look so surprised Sasuke, you know what you got yourself into while you betrayed the Empire. You know the consequences and you must act into it. I mean, that is what a king do right?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor, for he knows that no matter how he tries to weasel out Hinata's plans and cunning ideas, he can never escape to the fact that he sacrificed himself to the devil.

The devil dressed in a white gown and a golden crown perched on top of her head.

Hinata is the Queen and she conquered everyone and all Sasuke can do is watch from afar and become her puppet.

* * *

 **AN:** I first published this in my SasuHina Renaissance Week: Lavender and Coal Chronicles and so many of you guys want to see a continuation, I'm posting chapter two today. I know Hinata is a bit OOC in this fanfic but rest assure she will be sweet, shy and kind Hinata in more chapters to go. This story is more about political play, power control and royalties. It's also a slow burn fanfic, not really angsty more drama. Also while typing this I'm listening to The Crown playlist (go check it out!) Give me some constructive critism on how I will improve this story.

 **Side note:** I love it when Hinata plays as a lowkey shady bitch and still acts sweet to people who deserves her kindness. hehe

Thank you for reading!


	2. Preparations of the Engagement

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Preparations of the Engagement**

* * *

 **December 20, 1936**

 **Hyuga Estate**

"Welcome home, your Majesty."

"Welcome back, our Queen."

"Merry Christmas, your grace."

"Jolly Christmas, Queen Hinata."

"Advance merry Christmas, our Queen."

Queen Hinata Hyuga of the Winter Kingdom walk in the hallways of the Hyuga Estate located in the southern edge of the Winter Kingdom. Her indigo hair pinned and styled into a simple bun decorated with the finest flower pins, her periwinkle blue dress elaborately detailed and sewn to perfection. As she walks in the hallways and watch as her staff and royal subjects bow down before her, giving them her signature shy and reserved smile.

Hinata stops in front of her father's secretary Ko and smiled

"Is my father around?"

Ko replied courtly "Yes, your Majesty. He's currently in the study right now."

"Excellent, tell me I'm going to visit him for tea."

Hinata smiled at her father's most trusted secretary as he opened the doors of her father's study.

The dimness of her father's office, dull curtains, boring paintings and old photographs of previous kings and queens of the Winter Kingdom's monarchy. Hinata stood with her poise perfect, smile intact and her eyes sharp and guarded because the former King of the Winter Kingdom, Hiashi Hyuga only expects perfection and excellence of his dearest daughter.

Hinata closes her eyes and breathes in then opens it for a sudden revealing lavender orbs that are designed to be loved by the people and hated by those who are a threat to the crown.

* * *

"I'm glad you came home just in time for the holidays, Hinata."

Hiashi Hyuga stood up and bowed down in front of his very own daughter, he gently grabbed her hand and planted a kiss. Hinata smiled kindly and sat down on the couch as the maids serve tea.

"Ah yes, negotiations finished early in the Fire Kingdom. Seems like Prince Sasuke needed my help more now than before." Hinata adds the sugar on her tea cup and mixed it. Hiashi looked at his daughter with a frown on his face, as piles of medicines and pills stacked next to his tea cup.

"That's good my daughter, did he abide to our negotiations? No unfavorable statements?"

Hinata smiled and leaned back on her couch and nodded "No, they all abide to our rules and conditions. Sasuke has no other choice but do as I say for my word is the law and he is not king yet."

Hiashi breathe in deeply and gave her a grieve smile and replied

"You don't have to do this Hinata."

He reached forward and took Hinata's small dainty hands, Hinata looked deep into her father's grey eyes and see weariness and weakness.

"I need to do this father or else Hanabi won't be protected."

Hiashi nodded and shakes his head,

"I know it is so selfish of me thinking that you can carry everything on your shoulders and not let your sister lift a single finger in helping you. Hinata, I know Hanabi is a wild child, but someone needs to get the leash and let her do her job as a Princess of the Winter Kingdom."

Hinata nodded and held her father's hand tighter and smile sadly glancing down on her empty tea cup,

"I understand but when I took the crown I made an oath to solemnly protect my sister and my Kingdom, even if I need to marry the man she's predestined to be wedded. Hanabi is not fit to be a wife of a man whose temper is greater than the volcanoes and an ego that is larger than life. They will end up clashing with each other. Their married will cause a greater uproar."

Hiashi pulled away from Hinata and cough briefly and took a sip of his tea and said

"It seems like you're the better fit for the traitor Prince, I suppose."

Hinata tilted her head and looked at with in a confused manner

"What made you thought so?"

Hiashi looked at the open window and smirked "For you are the Queen, my daughter. You hold the leash and control this indisputable man. Sasuke will bend on your will since you have the greater power, the greater influence. He can't do anything against you, in fact he can't say anything against you."

Hinata shakes her head and stood up,

"I'm not a selfish person father, I may be a selfish Queen but as the Prince Sasuke's future wife I must see him as my husband."

Hiashi tilted his head and inquired "You see him as a husband but not as a King or as an equal?"

Hinata walk towards the door and smirked cunningly

"Of course not, he's an unfit king and he can never be on par with the greater power I hold as Queen."

The former King Hiashi shakes his head with a proud smile on his face as he watches his daughter leave his study then he murmured

"Ah, I trained you well Hinata. Play the cards right and you will gain favor from the people and from the court. There might be even a chance you will become an Empress."

Hiashi sips is warm tea and lean back on the couch, his mind is circulating a plan- a plan that will be in favor for Hinata only.

* * *

 **December 20, 1936**

 **Hyuga Estate - Grounds**

"Queen Hinata is back home, Princess Hanabi."

Neji Hyuga the royal private secretary of Queen Hinata stood next to the Princess Hanabi who was busy preparing her horse.

"Really? I thought she rather spend her time with her future fiancé than us." Hanabi remarked sarcastically as she rolls her eyes and smooth the mane of her horse. Neji shakes his head and continued

"She still chooses family over him, she barely even knows Prince Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom."

Hanabi marched unelegantly towards her cousin Neji and replied haughtily "Well that good! The less they know about each other the more time she gets to decide if she wants to marry a traitor and bastard like him. Then if she comes to her decision she will marry General Uzumaki instead."

Neji shakes his head and turns around, Hanabi walking back to the palace grounds and Neji exclaimed

"She can't marry General Uzumaki you know, he is a commoner and your sister is the Queen."

Hanabi turns around and her eyes blazing in great fury

"So? What's the point? Hinata clearly does not love traitor Sasuke and Naruto helped win the war! He is far more decorated and well mannered than the traitor who traded information of our Nation to the enemy and - "

Neji walk towards the Princess with great fury and anger clouded in his eyes

"Never speak of Prince Sasuke's betrayal ever again Hanabi, we all know the consequences when someone even a royalty like you mention what act of treason he did to our Nation."

Hanabi's eyes widen and kept her mouth shut, there are secrets that are made to tell and there are secrets that are made to be forgotten and buried under the hatchet forever. The sins and the treason Prince Uchiha Sasuke of the Fire Kingdom is never being spoken or mentioned to anyone, not even the commoners know the entire story, not even Hanabi daughter of the former king and sister of the current Queen does not truly know what Sasuke did and why his acts weigh the heaviest burden of all.

* * *

 **December 20, 1936**

 **Sharingan Palace**

A small white envelop with the Winter Kingdom seal stamped in front, displayed mockingly at Prince Sasuke Uchiha. Madara Uchiha entered the office and a pleased look on his face,

"I heard the Queen invited you to her annual Christmas banquet."

Sasuke placed the tobacco on his thin lips and sneered "Yes, seems like she wants to rub it in everyone's face that we can play as the doting fiancés."

Madara sat down in front of the crowned prince and crossed his arms "Well? What's with that sneer Sasuke? Aren't you supposed to be happy since she will take matters in her own hands and do the announcement of the royal engagement."

Sasuke stood up and crushed his half-burnt tobacco on his ashtray and exclaimed "Absolutely not! I'm furious. She is taking control by making the announcement on her kingdom, it shows that I immediately bow down before my future wife. People will say I have no sense of control or stand in my ground."

Madara glared sharply at the young prince and replied sternly "If that is how you think Sasuke, then you have some ego issues. Queen Hinata is merely doing this because you don't have the desired image right now, if you do this to your own kingdom people will remember you for the betrayal not the engagement. This is all a publicity stunt, imagine how the reporters and newspaper will gush towards their _'perfect'_ charming little queen?" Madara remarked sarcastically.

Sasuke breathe deeply and frowned,

"Then what am I supposed to do? Let Hinata trample me and not treat me as an equal?"

Madara stood up and smooth Sasuke's collar and adjusted the shoulder pads of his blazer and smiled cunningly

"Let her take control this time, remember we need her favor more now than before. One wrong move she can send you back to prison and strip away your title. Let her have the authority this time, we are all at her mercy."

Madara bowed in front Sasuke and walk towards the doors as he briefly turned around and glanced at the fuming young Prince who smokes more cigars than an old man and carries more sins than a criminal. Madara continued

"Play your cards right Sasuke and Hinata may give you the title King, she _might._ "

He shuts the door and Sasuke screamed in frustration and anger, slamming his crystal glass filled with scotch on the floor and tossing his ashtray out of the window. Slamming his fist on his oak wood table and gritted in rage.

"I will become King and she will bow down before me."

* * *

 **December 20, 1936**

 **Winter Kingdom's Military Office – Northern Division**

General Naruto Uzumaki stared at the white envelop with a haunted look in his aqua blue eyes. There are dark circles under his eyes, his cheeks are no longer full and tanned but pale and slightly hallow. He looks tired, sad and beaten up. Sipping on a glass full of bourbon and tilting his head while he looks at his good friend and the Queen's trusted adviser Shikamaru Nara and murmured

"I thought she loved me Shikamaru, she said that she loves me. B-but why? Why is she getting married to _him_?" Naruto sneered viciously.

Shikamaru placed the cigarette in between his lips and puffed out a smoke and shrugged his shoulders lazily

"It's her duty Naruto, she does not have any other choice."

"Her duty?! Bullshit!" Naruto screamed and slammed his fist on his table and choked a sob.

"I-I was willing, I was willing to do anything for her. Even sacrifice my position as general in the military, I love her so much. Why can't she just let her bratty little sister take the burden instead?!" Naruto roared even more.

Shikamaru flickered the ash of his cigar and replied "Princess Hanabi is unfit for the role, you can see her indecisiveness. Queen Hinata is merely protecting her sister and protecting our kingdom, we need her power and leadership now more than ever. You are highly aware of this Naruto."

Naruto stood up and run his fingers through his unkept hair and frantically whispered "I know, I know she told me that countless of times before but why _him_? Why the traitor? Why the bastard who almost killed her father and destroyed the Nation? Can't she choose someone else?"

"That, I cannot answer why she picked someone like Sasuke Uchiha." Shikamaru uncharacteristically sneered and crushed his cigarette on the ashtray and stood up.

"Naruto, I know you don't want to be at the banquet but please do this for Hinata. She needs your support and if you go there, it will make her feel better."

Naruto slouched and pouted

"It will make her feel better, but I will feel like I've been shot a hundred times seeing the woman I love get engaged by a monster dressed as a prince."

Shikamaru shakes his head and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a lazy smile

"Think about it okay?"

Naruto nodded and watched Shikamaru left his office, Naruto opened his lower cabinet and took another stash of his bottle of bourbon, tonight he will drown his misery with the bottle and cry tears of love that isn't meant to be.

* * *

 **December 20, 1936**

 **Kingdom of Spring – Yamanaka Estate**

"I can't believe this."

Princess Ino Yamanak of the Spring Kingdom threw the white envelop on the table and placed her hands on her hips and glared at her pink haired friend, Lady Sakura Haruno daughter of Duke Kizashi Haruo and Duchess Mebuki Haruno. Sakura sipped her tea and tilted her head and commented,

"Who would have thought that the Prince will dare to go as far as asking the Queen's hand in marriage? Does he really think he can gain something in return?"

Ino giggled and dramatically threw her arms up and replied "Power? Nobility? Pride? Or maybe Prince Sasuke is seeking for the crown?"

Sakura leaned back and murmured "If he need it so desperately why go for their rival kingdom? I mean, I can marry you if he wants to, Ino."

Ino haughtily replied "As if I will marry a traitor. He's lucky that he's very handsome and charming, he can be the perfect toy." Ino giggle and leaned forward smiling manically at the pink haired lady. Sakura shakes her head and replied

"He might be good looking, but a traitor is always a traitor. Remember that, Ino. Don't be fooled by his good looks and charming smile."

"Blah blah blah Sakura, what a bore. As if you met Prince Sasuke, we haven't even met Queen Hinata yet. She's always busy running around and making grown men in the congress piss in their pants and make commoners fall in love with her smile and sweetness."

Sakura walk towards the window and looked at the sunset, pink, orange and yellow colors burst into the skies of the Spring Kingdom. She holds on to her envelop and murmured

"I've met them."

Ino stopped rambling and stared at Sakura with her green eyes suddenly widen and gaped

"What?"

Sakura turned around and repeated her words,

"I said I've met them."

Ino rush towards the pink haired lady and exclaimed "The Prince and the Queen? But how? Why?"

Sakura sat down and fiddled on the hem of her dress and replied "It was during the party he hosted last week, December 17th. He hosted a welcoming party for the Queen, I saw the way he held her hand while they danced and how he looked at the Queen with so much…" She remembers wistfully and looked at the window once more and whispered

"He looked at the Queen with so much distain and hatred. It's as if Queen Hinata committed a crime but she was so pleasant, kind and accommodating to everyone. Even the servers and caterers and maids, even to my secretary and assistants. She is extremely kind and considerate, it feels like she's hosting the party not Prince Sasuke."

Ino leaned back and shakes her head and replied

"Wow, no wonder the people loves Hinata. She's kind to everyone and not a stuffy ass like Sasuke."

Sakura raised her voice and reprimanded her friend "Ino! Watch your language, you're a princess for Christ's sake."

Ino giggled and stared at the window and whispered

"Let's see how their marriage will change the world. And maybe their marriage and merging will change our lives."

* * *

 **December 23, 1936**

 **Hyuga Estate – Hinata's Chambers**

"You look beautiful my Queen."

Prince Sasuke Uchiha stepped inside Hinata's chambers.

Hinata Hyuga looked at him in the mirror as her handmaidens adjusted her gown and put on her gold and ruby necklace and secured the crown perched on top of her head. Queen Hinata Hyuga wearing a burgundy red floor length gown with gold embroidery and fine specks of glitter that makes her dress look even more ethereal in the chandelier lights. Her hair styled to perfection and curled delicately as her crown perched on top of her head, diamond encrusted crown that shimmers and glows like a shining star. Her lips are painted in red and her cheeks flushed with rouge making her look like an innocent charming and sweet little Queen.

' _But she is not as innocent as she looks.'_ Sasuke thought darkly as the Queen walk towards him with a pretty smile on her pretty face.

' _I despise every inch of her._ ' His frown deepens as he bows deep in front of her, he can feel her gaze penetrating into his soul. Like she is inspecting every single crack, mistake and crime he did.

"You look good as well Prince Sasuke." Hinata smiled sweetly as she placed her gloved hand on top of his and murmured sharply "What are you doing here?" As she looks consciously at her maids.

Sasuke stared deep into her eyes and replied "I'm going to give you my gift. An advance Christmas and birthday gift for the Queen."

He pulled out a black velvet box from his peacoat pocket and opened the box, Hinata's eyes widen in surprise as she saw the prince whose ego is high, and pride is too much to handle kneel in one knee in front of her and declared loudly and proudly

"I may not have any other time to formally ask you, but my Queen Hinata Hyuga. Will you marry me?"

Hinata's only response to him is a small mysterious smile on her face.

* * *

 **AN** : Now the question is, did Hinata said yes or no? (Spoiler: she said yes duh), I know it's rare for me to post two chapters at the same time but ever since i got a new laptop I've been constantly typing and making more and more fanfics. Also Hinata is marrying Sasuke to protect Hanabi because Hanabi was supposed to marry Sasuke. Hanabi is too young and too immature and it will create more problems in both kingdoms. Also in the next chapter, Naruto and Hinata will meet again. (Ahh be ready for unrequited NaruHina love) Also this is set on a MODERN monarchy therefor there are TVs, newspapers, radios and telegraphs but no cellphones (just a lil reminder just in case someone gets confused).

Thank you for reading!


	3. Party for the Fools

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Party for the Fools**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Hinata smiled sweetly as she placed her gloved hand on top of his and murmured sharply "What are you doing here?" As she looks consciously at her maids._

 _Sasuke stared deep into her eyes and replied "I'm going to give you my gift. An advance Christmas and birthday gift for the Queen."_

 _He pulled out a black velvet box from his peacoat pocket and opened the box, Hinata's eyes widen in surprise as she saw the prince whose ego is high, and pride is too much to handle kneel in one knee in front of her and declared loudly and proudly_

" _I may not have any other time to formally ask you, but my Queen Hinata Hyuga. Will you marry me?"_

 _Hinata's only response to him is a small mysterious smile on her face._

" _Yes, I will marry you Sasuke Uchiha."_

* * *

 **December 23, 1936**

 **Hyuga Estate – Grand ball room**

Queen Hinata Hyuga nervously looked at her ring finger, the sparkling ruby and black diamond glowed in the chandelier lights and creates a kaleidoscope of colors that reflect the merry air for the annual Christmas Ball. Standing next to her is her future husband now – fiancé, Prince Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in his all black ensemble wearing his signature frown embedded on his handsome face. Hinata inhaled nervously and looked at the closed doors, the royal guards are preparing for their grand entrance.

"Smile your majesty, at least we will look like we're damned happy." Sasuke huskily whispered on her ear, goosebumps are all Hinata felt and replied

"And pretend that we are in a dotting relationship? How silly." She bits her lip and fiddles on her engagement ring once more.

Sasuke glanced at her hand and delicately placed his right hand over her ring finger and whispered "This ring is my mother's engagement ring, this holds so much meaning to me. So please take care of it." His onyx eyes pierced into her lavender orbs, he looked at her with so much seriousness and honesty.

Hinata nodded and replied in a more gentler tone,

"I will."

The doors of the grand ball room opened, trumpets are played, and the jazz music stopped. The shimmer, splendid lights of the room dripping like candle light, the orchestra's grand opening hymn is getting louder and the invited guests turned around and gasped in awe. Awestruck that two of the greatest and fiercest rival kingdoms enter together, united and giving the entire Nation a promise that forgiveness and peace can become a reality.

Enters the crowned Prince Uchiha Sasuke of Fire Kingdom and Queen Hinata Hyuga of Winter Kingdom.

Holds hands and smiling dazzlingly, convincing the world that their blissfully in love.

* * *

 _"What a sight!"_

Princess Ino Yamanaka swoons dreamily as Queen Hinata and Prince Sasuke charms the crowd, Queen Hinata turns around and smiles beautifully at the politicians, princess, princes, dukes and duchess of different kingdoms.

"Queen Hinata seems to be the charmer," Lady Sakura sips her champagne and adjusted her fur shawl.

"And Prince Sasuke looks like he's charming the crowd too."

Princess Ino giggled and delicately ate her fruit parfait. "At first I thought they're not meant to be but now when you look at them, they're indeed the most gorgeous couple of the night." Ino giggles even more and looked around the crowd, searching for a man to bait on.

Sakura rolls her eyes and sips on her champagne glass when the doors of the grand ball room suddenly opened, everyone's head turned when they saw the most decorated general in the entire Nation. With his bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes that hides depths of emotions, dressed in a formal suit and tie as he gave a friendly pat to Queen Hinata's adviser Shikamaru Nara as his military officers gave a formal salute.

Sakura leaned closer to Ino and whispered

"Who is that?"

Ino replied in a hushed tone "That's General Uzumaki, the Queen's former lover."

Sakura's eyes widen and looked at Ino in a shock manner

"The Queen's lover? Are you serious?"

Ino nodded and looked at the general with sympathy

"Yes, Shikamaru told me that General Uzumaki and Queen Hinata dated before she was crowned as Queen, during the great war it was rumored that Hinata served as nurse. Then one thing lead to another, she met the general when he was just a corporal."

Sakura shakes her head and looked back at the charmingly stunning Queen and whispered "Then? What's next?"

Ino shakes her head and frowns "I don't know, no one really knows. I heard ever since Hinata became Queen they're forced to end their relationship. Naruto looks like he's still not over her."

Ino giggled and winked over the military officers on the other table. Sakura shakes her head and leaned back on her chair and thoughtfully said

"Does he know about their engagement?"

Ino stood up and winked "Of course! I mean that's why he's here right? Come along now Sakura, it's time to have jolly good fun!" Ino walk towards the military officers and Sakura glanced back at the untouchable and perfect Queen and her sinned and broken fiancé and the general's emotions shown clearly on his face.

* * *

" _She looks happy."_

Shikamaru remarked as he puffed the smoke out of his cigarette and leaned on the railings of the grand royal mansion. Naruto nodded and sipped on his whiskey and asked

"But is she really happy?"

He stared at the glass blankly and looked at the snow on the palace grounds. Shikamaru lazily shrugged off and nonchalantly replied

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"Don't be stupid Shikamaru that's- "

"May I speak to General Uzumaki?"

A voice interrupted Naruto and Shikamaru, stood right in front of them is Queen Hinata. Dressed in fine silk and the most beautiful dress man laid eyes upon, Hinata gave Shikamaru a kind smile to her advisor as he bowed and nodded

"Of course, your majesty."

Shikamaru left the balcony and closed the doors, giving the Queen and the General some privacy.

Naruto looked at Hinata like she is a ghost, then he quickly bowed in front of her as Hinata smiled sweetly towards him. They stood next to each other in the balcony staring at the snowflakes and the starry sky, Hinata whispered

"To answer your question Naruto, I'm not quite sure what happy means. Am I happy because my country is prospering? Am I happy that my people have stable jobs and things is getting more modern? Am I happy that my sister is saved from a loveless and heartless marriage? I'm not really sure."

Naruto leaned on the railing and looked at her with sadness and desperation on his face,

"Are you happy when we're dating before?"

Hinata gasped and inhaled sharply then looked down on the snowy grounds and nodded "Yes, I was. Very happy that time."

Naruto placed his hand on top of hers as he gently intertwined their fingers together and whispered "Then leave, leave that damned engagement and be with me. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world."

Hinata pulls away from his touch and wrapped her arms around her waist and looks in his eyes, Hinata feels like an insecure teenager again, the child she was years ago who is so naive and careless.

"I can't Naruto, I can't simply leave this engagement and be with you. I will never be happy when I see my sister and my country suffer because of my selfish needs."

Naruto slammed his whiskey glass on the railings and roared

"Then be fucking selfish for once Hinata! Stop thinking about them and think about yourself." Naruto pleaded, and whispered

"Please, please think about me."

Hinata shakes her head and replied with sternness on her voice, in one second from a vulnerable girl suddenly morphed into a stern and sharp queen

"You're a general Naruto, you're supposed to know more about self-sacrifice and prioritizing others before self, I am not the same girl whom you dated years ago who follow you around like a lost puppy. I gave my oath to this kingdom promising that I will protect the sovereign and its people with my heart and soul. If you think I can be persuaded with tears and drunken pleas, then you're wrong."

Hinata inhales sharply and gaze at his downcast eyes and whispered

"I'm sorry but I can't be with you."

She spun around and walks towards the closed balcony doors, when Naruto suddenly said

"I still love you Hinata, very much. Do you still love me?"

Hinata glanced at him her lavender eyes show no mercy or kindness and replied

"No, I don't love you anymore. I have a duty for my kingdom and I will do anything to fulfil it."

The balcony doors opened as Queen Hinata entered inside the shimming dazzlingly lights of the party, Naruto saw how natural Prince Sasuke placed his arm around Queen Hinata's waist and led her through the dance floor.

Naruto felt his heart breaks into pieces as he murmured

"Once you accept the title Queen, there is no turning back. You became cold and heartless as the snow Hinata."

He looked down on the snowy balcony and closed his eyes letting fresh tears fall on his whiskered cheeks.

* * *

Prince Sasuke gripped tightly on Queen Hinata's dainty waist as they danced a simple waltz, he spun her around letting her dress shimmer more under the lights. Then he pulled her close and he bend down and whispered on her ear

"Who was that?"

Hinata placed her hand on his shoulder and glanced at him and whispered, "Which one?"

Sasuke replied as he delicately spun her around again "The blond-haired guy with a dreary look on his face."

Hinata smiled and replied "That's General Uzumaki. He's a good friend of mine."

Sasuke snorted and continued dancing and replied "Him? A general? He looks awfully too young and inexperienced."

Hinata shakes her head and gripped on his shoulder and whispered in a low tone "At least he got his position by sheer hard work not because he's royalty." Sasuke glanced at her with a dangerous look on his eyes and replied

"Why are you defending him?"

Hinata giggled and smiled pleasantly, looking at the guests and the audience observing them. Sasuke thought as he stares at her

' _She's a damn good actress.'_

"You don't have to be jealous of him Sasuke, the two of you have very different fields of expertise."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and scoffed as Hinata continues

"General Uzumaki serves in the military while you Prince Sasuke serve for the people, two very different sectors but have the greatest impact." Hinata gently touched his jaw and forced him to look at her, all he can see is her beauty and openness of her lavender eyes and she whispered

"Don't be jealous of a General who knows nothing about tradition, the constitution and kingdoms. Instead be proud that you're the man of the hour, people are talking about you - about us and this façade we're displaying."

Sasuke frowned and pressed their foreheads together, Hinata was taken back by the sudden affection as Sasuke hushed reply

"I'm not jealous of his position, I'm jealous that you look at him like some sort of long lost lover, unless there is something between the two of you that I don't know?"

Sasuke smirked as he can see how Hinata's eyes widen and her pleasant smile turn into a frown then he teasingly said

"Don't frown too much, gossip spread like wildfire."

Hinata smiled back and as the music hits on a crescendo tone, the orchestra stopped, and the guests cheered in delight. Hinata placed her hand on the crook of Sasuke's arm and waved at the guests with elegance.

Sasuke smiled at the crowd and for the first time in a very long time, there are no jeers and boos instead people loves him and fell in love with the act he and Hinata displayed. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and saw his face lighten up with the sudden affection the world has given to him, she leaned closer and whispered

"Happy Christmas Sasuke."

Sasuke looked startled as the flashes of cameras directed towards them, Sasuke looked at her and his eyes showed gentleness and this rare feeling of acceptance soared in his heart and he replied

"Merry Christmas too, Hinata."

Sasuke is certain they fooled the world with their pretend love, people believe in silly fairy tales and happily ever afters displayed by the Queen and the traitor Prince. They fooled politians who scrutinize even the tiniest detail, they fooled the journalists who ate up on their love and they fool themselves thinking that tonight isn't just about the power and the crown but it's about them.

Them being fools wearing a glittering crowns, fancy dresses and a fake smile on their faces.

* * *

 **December 24, 1936**

 **Train en route to Fire Kingdom**

' _Queen Hinata and Prince Sasuke stuns the crowd.'_

' _The Royal Engagement!'_

' _Couple of the night: Queen Hinata and Prince Sasuke'_

' _Uniting rival kingdoms for love and marriage: Fairy tale romance of the Queen and the Prince'_

"The newspapers love you and Hinata."

Madara glanced around the newspaper headlines with an amused smile on his face, Prince Sasuke sat across him and raised his eyebrow while reading the newspaper and replied

"Oh, yes. They seem to be raptured with this act Hinata and I displayed last night." He sips is brewed coffee and glanced blankly on the window then Madara leaned back and asked

"And? What do you think of her?"

"Queen Hinata? She's pleasant, kind, polite and not a single moment that she showed a bad attitude towards the guests and commoners working in the party. She even goes as far as complimenting the chefs of the event. It's like she mastered the art of pretend." Sasuke thoughtfully said.

Madara smirked and replied "Of course, what do you expect? She's the queen, always in her best foot forwards and not a single scandal."

Sasuke tapped his finger on the table and shakes his head

"No, I think there is something."

Madara raised his eyebrows and leaned back "Oh? And what is it?"

Sasuke leaned forward and looked at his adviser seriously and said

"There is this man, named General Naruto Uzumaki. He seems to hold an affection towards her and I'm certain she feels the same way. I want you to find out what is going on between him and Hinata."

Madara snorted and replied

"If you're jealous because of a commoner who became war hero then that's pathetic but, I assure you I will find something. I'm certain that her squeaky-clean image isn't what the people expected it to be."

Sasuke nodded and leaned back on his chair and sipped his coffee, the fast speed of the train and the trees blurred that is flashes before his eyes. This relationship between him and the Queen is no longer about power play but about who can out smart each other.

He does not want to see her as a queen, he will slowly remove the smoke and mirrors in hopes that she will reveal her true self.

Sasuke is certain that he will divulged himself deeper into the mystery of Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

 **AN:** People can be really mean in the review section but... HA! I'm still continuing this fanfic so fuck you assholes, honestly those trolls just search the word SasuHina and hide behind the name of 'Guest' and send anonymous messages of hate/'go die bitch'/'ur so ugly', what makes a person ugly is sending out hate online and what makes them weak is hiding behind their laptops and computers. If sending out hate gives you satisfaction then what a sad life you have (i pity you)

And for those who are really sweet and gave kind and sincere messages, a huge **VIRTUAL HUGS**. I know people can be awful and unkind but please continue spreading kindness and happiness even if it's just a simple review in someone's fanfic will make someone extra happy. Don't let cruel people dull your sparkle and in moments their words affect remember: **I CARE ABOUT YOU** , so please never let anyone change you for who you are and remain unapologetically true to yourself.

Also! I'm posting a new SasuHina fanfic this Sunday, would you rather have an angsty fanfic or a light hearted one? Just tell me :)

Thank you so much for reading and remain kind.


	4. Burning Bridges

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Burning Bridges**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _Sasuke leaned forward and looked at his adviser seriously and said_

 _"There is this man, named General Naruto Uzumaki. He seems to hold an affection towards her and I'm certain she feels the same way. I want you to find out what is going on between him and Hinata."_

 _Madara snorted and replied_

 _"If you're jealous because of a commoner who became war hero then that's pathetic but, I assure you I will find something. I'm certain that her squeaky-clean image isn't what the people expected it to be."_

 _He does not want to see her as a queen, he will slowly remove the smoke and mirrors in hopes that she will reveal her true self._

 _Sasuke is certain that he will divulged himself deeper into the mystery of Hinata Hyuga._

* * *

 **December 26, 1936**

 **Winter's Kingdom**

 **Hyuga Estate - Queen's Bedroom**

Queen Hinata curled into her bed sheets and glanced at old letters and photographs, crumbled poetry and silly little gifts. A simple book about love and a broken picture frame of her former lover. Hinata inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, how heavy her heart felt after all these years of trying to close off emotion and become strong, emotionless and a perfect puppet for the kingdom, just one man change her world and make her fall apart over and over again.

"If this is about General Uzumaki suddenly showing up at the engagement party, then you're being silly for telling me to invite him." Princess Hanabi leaned lazily at the bedroom door and crossed her arms and continued

"You still love him, don't you?"

Hinata looked at her little sister and replied quietly

"I honestly don't know anymore."

Hanabi frowned surprised to see her sister defeated and confused, she stepped closer and sat down at the edge of the king size bed and murmured

"Do you love Prince Sasuke?"

Hinata uncharacteristically snorted and replied "No, bury me alive and burn me until I turn into dust. It will be impossible to love a vengeful man like him."

"Then why do you have to marry him? You can easily say no and choose Naruto." Hanabi retorted with her tone fierce and haughty, Hinata leaned upwards and pick up the old photographs and replied "Hanabi, you don't really understand what a Queen means. Self-sacrifice is my answer, it is my duty to protect and serve my kingdom. Even if it means marrying the man I despite, even if it means sacrificing my love."

Hinata stood up and placed the letters and pictures back into the lavender box, opened the curtains and looked at the mirror, adjusting her hair and posture morphing back into the Queen the world loved and despise. Looking deeply into the mirror and see perfection written all over, smooths her dress and faking a smile.

Hanabi softly whispered

"You are not the sister I know and loved."

Hinata turned around and walk towards the bedroom door and replied in a hush tone,

"Your sister is long dead once she accepted the position as Queen, she no longer acts and thinks for herself but for the people and the welling being of the Kingdom. You should understand that more anyone Hanabi."

The door closed and Hanabi is left in the bedroom staring at the wall trying to remember who her sister was before she become a monster of power and a Queen of selfishness.

* * *

 **December 26, 1936**

 **Winter's Kingdom**

 **Office of the Prime Minister**

"That prince acted upon treason, he shouldn't be inside the Kingdom's premises anymore."

"What an outrage and all our General did was looking like a weeping man?"

"General Naruto is too young and too inexperienced, he should not be the General!"

"Chancellor Orochimaru, we should do something with that incompetent General."

The cabinet members looked at the tall, pale and mysterious man, Chancellor Orochimaru the second in command of the Prime Minister Sarutobi. Orochimaru crossed his arms on his chest and smirked cunningly

"We should not be hasty, I am not the Prime Minister yet. I don't have the power over the Military." His most trusted assistant Kabuto replied "Not yet, once Prime Minister Sarutobi steps down, we will be certain that you will be next in line, Chancellor Orochimaru."

The cabinet members nodded their heads in agreement, the only female cabinet member Tsunade Senju exclaimed

"We are here to talk about the possible economic inflation of our kingdom, not the traitor prince or the incompetence of the General. Have become fools gossiping about royalties?" the room fell in hushed silence, Orochimaru stood up and rolled his eyes and retorted

"We don't care about the possibility for economic inflation Tsunade, we need to focus on the situation now. These people can ruin our Kingdom's image!"

Tsunade stood up and looked at the pale man and replied with the same level of fierceness "Our reputation will be useless if we don't have the resources for our people! The economy might face a great crisis and we only care about grown men weeping? This is an outrage!"

The doors of the cabinet room opened, revealing Prime Minister Hiruzen Sarutobi. He walked inside the room with his hands at his back and inhaled deeply, he sat down at the chair in the middle and said

"We should not meddle with the lives of our Queen and future ally, the Kingdom of Fire. The Winter Kingdom will be protected by us, the cabinet members and the Queen who's sole role is to become the stronghold we need."

The cabinet members looked at the old, frail man, he looks weak but his eyes still hold great wisdom.

"The General, he might be young and won the people's hearts through his bravery but he still has time to grow. As for the people and the economy," He paused and looked at Tsunade's eyes and continued

"We will prosper with a leader who is firmed and focused for the people, not the petty rumors or the desire of a higher position." He glanced at Orochimaru whose smugness turned into a sour frown.

Prime Minister Sarutobi smiled weakly and spoke with great wisdom and gentleness,

"As the leaves gone because of the winter, spring is coming on her way. The Queen is our hope of renewal and rebirth. We put our trust in her, God save the Queen."

The cabinet members declared with the passion for the kingdom and for the people but most importantly for the queen.

"God save the Queen!"

* * *

 **December 27, 1936**

 **Winter Kingdom**

 **Hyuga Estate**

"Happy birthday, your Highness."

"Happy birthday our Queen!"

"Blessed birthday, Queen Hinata."

The staff men and women bowed in front of Queen Hinata as they greet her with a wide smile and a jolly laughter, Queen Hinata pleasantly smiled back and thanked them. As she walk towards the garden filled with snow, trekking towards the hidden greenhouse and removed her lavender coat. She stared at the beautiful flowers, roses, hydrangeas, lilies and sunflowers dazzle the gloomy air.

The smiled cheekily and exclaimed

"I know you are here, father."

Hiashi turned around and looked at his beaming daughter, in his hand is freshly picked sunflowers and a frail smile on his face. Hiashi chuckled and replied

"Ah, you found me. I told Ko not to tell you where I'm hiding."

Hinata giggled and sat next to her father, looking at the sunflowers blooming beautifully in the winter season inside the greenhouse, she gently chuckled

"Are you trying to surprise me with sunflowers from my own garden? How frugal of you, former King."

Hiashi smiled with the same tenor of gentleness and replied

"I used to think that you will appreciate lavish parties just like your little sister, but the more you grow the more you look and act like your mother. Kind, gentle and selfless, giving too much for others, for the kingdom and for the people but not think about yourself."

Hinata smiled and murmured "Hanabi thinks like I'm sort of devil. She thinks I'm selfish and spiteful, it almost feels like everything she said is true. The longer I become Queen, the more different I become."

Hiashi shakes his head and replied weakly

"But change is good, change for the kingdom is the best move you can do. Hanabi does not understand self sacrifice more than you do, all she sees is her perspective and what affects her. Hinata, there are some bridges that needed to be burned in order to grow."

Hinata sighed deeply and replied

"Even with my sister?"

Hiashi nodded and replied

"Even your sister and General Uzumaki, some people are stuck in the memories of the past but they forgot to see the importance of present and future."

Hiashi placed the sunflowers on Hinata's hand and he stood up, clutching on his walking stick and murmured

"I don't have much to teach you anymore Hinata, for I am not the king anymore but your father. As your father, I will be there to support you." He leaned forward and patted her head and whispered

"Happy 26th birthday, your highness." He bowed gracefully in front of her and walks out of the greenhouse.

Hinata sat down staring at the sunflower with a heavy heart, knowing that one day she needs to let go of her memories and love for Naruto, even if it hurts her the most.

* * *

The Queen's birthday dinner is a simple gathering with her closest friends and some cabinet members, the Prime Minister and his nephew Konohamaru is also present on the party. Champagne is distributed, jazz music played in the background as men and women slow danced beneath the dripping candlelight.

Shikamaru lazily smiled at intense conversation of Neji and his best friend Lee, everyone's heads turned when Princess Hanabi loudly cleared her throat and sat at the piano stool, placing her fingers on the ivory piano keys. The princess looks charming in her seafoam green dress and simple diamond crown perched on top of her soft brown hair, braided into a simple bun and she exclaimed

"Tonight is a celebration of the first Queen of our Kingdom, she changed our lives and molded our kingdom into the finest of all." She paused and exclaimed

"Let us all welcome our majesty, Queen Hinata!"

The doors of the small ballroom opened, revealing the Queen Hinata. Smiling dazzlingly dressed in the finest silk creamy white dress, the crown perfectly placed on her lavender hair, braided into an elaborate design, with diamonds dripping on her neckline and her engagement ring proudly placed on her ring finger, the world knows who she is bounded to be wedded to. As she gracefully walk inside the room, everyone's heads turned and looked at her with awe, the band singing songs of greeting and celebration and Princess Hanabi playing the piano.

The only thing the crowd saw is the perfect image Queen Hinata but not the true side of Hinata.

The crowd raised their glass and exclaimed

"Happy birthday, Queen Hinata!"

All Hinata did is smile, as the camera flashed towards her pretty face, the kingdom, the empire and the world sees a woman with no false pretenses, a woman that makes no mistake. They did not see the cracks and broken pieces hidden deep within her.

* * *

 **December 28, 1936**

 **Hyuga Estate - Queen's Study**

Hinata leaned on her plush leather seat and read the paperwork deliver by Shikamaru, a proposal on preparing the kingdom for a possible economic inflation and information regarding other cabinet members by the Chancellor Tsunade Senju. As she flicker the pages of the thick binder a knock coming from her staff interrupted her.

"Your highness, a call from Fire Kingdom."

Hinata glanced at the maid and replied

"Who is it?"

The maid replied "Prince Sasuke, your highness."

Hinata sighed and replied "Connect him in my private line please, thank you."

Hinata picked up her telephone and with a formal tone she said "Is there something you need to speak of, Prince Sasuke?"

A deep chuckle replied to her and a sigh, as Sasuke replied "Why do you sound so formal when you speak to me? Is there something I did wrong?"

Hinata leaned on her plush chair and replied with an annoyed tone "Hardly, you interrupted me while I was busy working."

Sasuke chuckled and replied "I just call to say happy birthday."

Hinata gaped slightly and replied "Oh, I-I thought you needed something."

Sasuke snorted and replied "I don't need anything, I just thought it's good manners to greet a happy birthday to my future wife, even if we just tolerate each other. Plus, I called to ask if my gift for you has arrived."

Hinata chuckled in response "Tolerate? We hardly even care for each other, it's just another royal marriage isn't it?" she flicker through the pages of the binder as she balance the phone on her shoulder and ear, then continues "I haven't received a gift coming from you, but thank you for the greeting. It's very thoughtful of you."

Sasuke paused and replied "Ah, certainly another royal marriage waiting to be down in the drain, I'm sure the press will eat that up." then he continues "I don't want to waste your time, I'm certain that your busy plotting your world domination, your majesty. If you received the gift please do call me."

As Hinata read through the proposal her eyes widen and for a brief second there is a pause then she hastily responded "Yes, I will. Good day Prince Sasuke."

She hung up the phone and stare at the proposal on her desk her mind isn't filled with the distraction Sasuke gave to her but for her kingdom and what may occur in this possible inflation but most importantly the traitors hiding within the cabinet members. She picked up the phone and called the person she least expected to have a conversation with, the first female cabinet member Tsunade Senju.

* * *

 **December 28, 1936**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Sharingan Palace - Study Room**

Sasuke sipped his whiskey as he placed the telephone back to it's server, he leaned back and subtly smile, grabbing his tobacco and lit it with his gold lighter, puffing the nicotine out and inhaling the toxic fumes in, his deep baritone voice filled the room as he questioned his guest,

"So, this General Uzumaki you speak of is the Queen's former lover?"

A mysterious voice in the shadows responded with a clipped tone "Yes, they dated while she served as a nurse during the Great War. He was just a corporal that time, he came from the orphanage. No parents, no friends and no family. He was an outcast."

"The how did he become the General so quickly?"

The mysterious man leaned on the shelf and replied "He was a war hero, he protected everyone during the Akatsuki attacks, the same attacks you Prince Sasuke betrayed the empire. But that question is still remain unanswered there are only theories not concrete."

Sasuke grumbled and gripped his glass full of whiskey tighter "If you talk about my betrayal once more, I will personally slit your throat."

The mysterious man chuckled and raised his hands jokingly "I was just kidding, I can give you more information if you want to. I just have one small favor to ask."

Sasuke leaned forward and smirked "Name it and I'll do it."

Stepping out of the shadows is a man wearing round glasses and a maniacal grin "Use your power to persuade the Queen to make me the Prime Minister instead. Orochimaru is a fool thinking that he can outsmart me, when all I do is puppet him around in my advantage." Kabuto smiled as he adjusted his glasses.

Sasuke sipped his whiskey and replied "I'll see what I can do, remember Queen Hinata is not an idiot she knows what you might be up to."

Kabuto nodded and replied "It will be impossible to outsmart her but we can change her mind. All she needs is a little push and maybe I can be the leader and the right-hand man you need to take control over the Winter Kingdom."

Sasuke leaned forward and looked at the chess pieces on his table, the King has been knocked down by the Queen as she rules once more but he is certain he will play the cards right and have the stronghold over her.

* * *

 **December 30, 1936**

 **Hyuga Estate**

 **Garden**

Hinata sat on the cold marble bench at the snowy garden, wrapped around the fur coat and mittens on her shivering hands. The snow kissed her full flushed cheeks, Hinata tilted her head up and stare at the gloomy sky, on her lap is the gift Sasuke sent to her. A book about flowers and it's meanings, inside the book is a pressed flower of an orange rose, a rare kind to find in the Winter Kingdom but orange roses are popular at the Kingdom of Fire.

She crumbled the pressed flower and frowned, in front of her is a bonfire. The orange, yellow and red flames flicker harshly on her pale face, a strange sight at the cold winter afternoon. The lavender box filled with old memories of her former lover General Uzumaki, photographs, pictures and gifts are next to her. Her most trusted adviser Shikamaru walk towards the shivering queen and asked

"What are you doing, your highness?"

Hinata frowned and whispered with harshness "I just met with Tsunade," Shikamaru hesitantly asked "And how was it?"

"Terrible."

Hinata sneered, she opened the lavender box and tossed the love letters on the bonfire, seeing the letters burn into ash. As the queen continues "There shall be no trace between my relationship with Naruto and I, if I need to burn everything into dust I will not hesitate."

Shikamaru frowned and replied "This is impulsive for you Hinata, why are you doing this?"

Hinata continues to toss the pictures, gifts, letters into the fire and continues "There is a snake within the members of the cabinet, anyone of them will expose my relationship between Naruto and me, I'm doing this to protect him. The people already doubted his capabilities, I don't want them to think he got the position because he used to sleep with the Queen."

Shikamaru nodded and casually replied "But aren't you doing this for yourself as well? You want to protect your pristine image so much that you will go all lengths just to do it, even burning bridges?"

Hinata threw the last remnants of the box into the fire including the orange rose Sasuke gave to her and she spun around and glared harshly at Shikamaru "I'm doing this because I want to, I don't need your knowledge and reasoning to know that what I'm doing is right or wrong. If I were you, stay out of my personal life and do your duty as the royal adviser not as my therapist."

Hinata frowned even deeper and walk back towards the estate, she is settled to do this even if it breaks her.

* * *

 **December 30, 1936**

 **Winter's Kingdom Military Office - Northern Division**

"General Uzumaki you have a guest."

Naruto looked up from his piles of paper works and nodded in an exhausted manner, he sips a bottle full of bourbon and nodded

"Yes, bring them in."

He looked down and heeled steps echoed inside the room and a voice as clear as day pulled Naruto out from his foggy mindset. In front of his is the woman he loved, the woman who broke his heart and he is willing to let her break his heart over and over again just to have her back into his life.

Queen Hinata Hyuga stood in front of him with a thin line on her lips and she whispered

"Naruto, I need to speak to you."

* * *

 **AN:** I'M BACK! Well not really haha I'm so sorry for not updating this story :( I was so busy working and studying at the same time.I haven't abandoned this fanfic yet, I have another SasuHina prompt idea on my mind but I wasn't 100% sure about it yet. Someone asked me if I abandoned Blind Date & honestly, I feel so uninspired on finishing it:( A lot of people requested to have Hinata's perspective & it's clearly shown that she is still confused & unsure about herself and her position as Queen. More SasuHina moments in the next chapter (no Naruto bashing in this fanfic! He will rise up and fight for Hinata's love)

Thank you for reading!


	5. Playing Pretend

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Playing Pretend**

* * *

 _ **Previously:**_

 _ **December 30, 1936**_

 _ **Winter's Kingdom Military Office - Northern Division**_

 _"General Uzumaki you have a guest."_

 _Naruto looked up from his piles of paper works and nodded in an exhausted manner, he sips a bottle full of bourbon and nodded_

 _"Yes, bring them in."_

 _He looked down and heeled steps echoed inside the room and a voice as clear as day pulled Naruto out from his foggy mindset. In front of his is the woman he loved, the woman who broke his heart and he is willing to let her break his heart over and over again just to have her back into his life._

 _Queen Hinata Hyuga stood in front of him with a thin line on her lips and she whispered_

 _"Naruto, I need to speak to you."_

* * *

Naruto stared at Queen Hinata like he has seen a ghost from his past, he quickly stood up and bowed respectfully at the Queen. The grave look on her face shows that Hinata isn't here to speak pleasantries but to say something that might change his life, forever.

"What is it, your majesty?"

Queen Hinata stepped forward and took a deep breath and said "You will be transferred in the Western Division, you become General in that region."

Naruto looked at her dumbfounded and replied "Excuse me your majesty? But why? I didn't do anything wrong."

Hinata shakes her head looking at him coldly "You will do it because I demanded you to do so, there I no other choice people will be suspicious."

Naruto shakes his head and run his fingers through is blond hair and fiercely said "No, I will not follow your orders. Who cares about what people think? The press? The congress? The cabinet members? They don't know what we've been through together!"

Hinata raised her eyebrow and responded with the same tone of harshness "I care about what the people think, what the press will say and most importantly the approval of the cabinet members. The longer you stay here the more chances people will find out about our secrets. It will ruin your name, Naruto."

Naruto slammed his fist on the table and screamed "Ruin my name? Or maybe you are more worried about ruining your pristine image as Queen? Why did you become this greedy monster? I fought for us before and you should do the same now!"

Hinata stepped back her hands curled into a fist as she raised her voice "I can't do the same because the kingdom is more important than our silly relationship! I can't fight for you because it will ruin my name as Queen. Naruto, please I beg of you don't make this harder for me." She breathes deeply biting her lip to control her emotions running wildly.

Naruto took a step back and shakes his head sitting back down on his chair and placing his palms on his face and murmured

"I will leave after your wedding, I'll proceed to the Western Division. If that is what you wish for," his aquamarine blue eyes look deep into Hinata's teary opalescent eyes as he continued

"I will do all lengths, all sacrifices just to make you happy Hinata."

Hinata breathes a sigh of relief and step forward placing her gloved hand on top of Naruto's shaky palms and whispered

"Thank you so much, this- this means the world for me."

Naruto nodded and stood up, he looked at her with his eyes sad and fleeting with sorrow as he gave her a fake smile and whispered "As your General I will do all responsibility to make my Queen happy, I'll inform Prime Minister Sarutobi about my reassignment."

Hinata nodded and gave Naruto a grim smile in return then she cleared her throat and spoke to him in a formal tone "Thank you General Uzumaki, this will greatly help the kingdom." She placed her hand forward, as Naruto bend down and gave a shaky kiss on her knuckles, on her ring finger is the diamond and ruby engagement ring the symbolism of her binding to another man.

Hinata turned around and left his office, Naruto sat down on the chair and opened his lower cabinet. Inside is a wooden box filled with pictures of Hinata and him, love letters and poetry she wrote while she served as a nurse during the war.

Naruto closed his eyes and cried, weeping for the woman he loved turned into someone else, someone that he will never recognize. The woman he loved become the Queen of a kingdom of Winter, which her heart is as cold as snow and her eyes are filled with pain and sorrow hidden beneath her shallow smiles.

* * *

 **January 5, 1937**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Sharingan Palace**

Uchiha Madara steps inside the courtyard looking at his finest nephew, Prince Sasuke as he stood in the gardens looking at the red roses beautifully planted. Madara exclaimed

"Thinking about something? Or someone perhaps?"

Sasuke turned around and wrinkled his aristocratic nose in disgust and replied "I'm not thinking of anyone in particular."

Madara chuckled and walk closer towards Sasuke and said "Oh really? That's not what Kabuto said after he leaked information about the Queen being in a relationship with a commoner."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and murmured "What Kabuto said will not change my decision in marrying her, I'm afraid that she is up to something." Sasuke placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it when his lighter. Madara tilted his head and asked "What do you mean? Surely she isn't plotting to bring you down? You suddenly act so excited in marry her."

He lifted an eyebrow and smirked "Nothing, just hoping to know her better." He smirked and puffed the smoke out, Madara shakes his head and replied "If you're that excited to know her better, then invite her to the annual lacrosse game next week. People will attend the event in hopes to see the Queen and you."

Sasuke scoffs and replied snarly "And what put another show? Pretend to be in love? Faking this marriage bullshit, it's exhausting playing pretend with her."

Madara gave Sasuke a sly smile placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder said "It's one way to know her better, plus the people will love to see the Prince and the Queen together, give the press a show. Distract them from your sins and maybe, the tables will turn and people will be in favor for you. This will be the best time to ask her about your coronation as King."

Sasuke frowned and nodded "Send an invitation to the Winter Kingdom, just the Queen. I don't want her bringing around her bratty sister or her stuck up cousin."

Madara nodded and bowed his head "Yes, Prince Sasuke. We will get on that."

* * *

 **January 6, 1937**

 **Winter Kingdom**

 **Prime Minister's Office**

"So you are wishing for a reassignment? What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Prime Minister Sarutobi looked at General Uzumaki, Naruto look so firm to his decision but his eyes said a differently. General Uzumaki cleared his throat and responded "I pondered on the proposition you gave me months ago Prime Minister, then I realized that it would be best for me to oversee the man power in the military and leave the tactical strategies to the Queen's adviser Shikamaru Nara."

Prime Minister nodded his head and replied "Very well, if that's what you wish for." the older man paused and gave Naruto a sad smile and continued "I know how much you hold affection for the Queen, fearing that whatever relationship occurred between the two of you might cause a downfall in the kingdom."

Prime Minister Sarutobi stood up and pats Naruto's shoulder and continued "You did the right thing by pulling yourself away before the situation blows up. The Queen is merely protecting you, not letting anyone or even the snakes within the Congress ruin the name you created by yourself."

Naruto stood even firmer with perfect posture and nodded "I understood Prime Minister. She took the mantel for me, it pains me to see her with people trying to ruin her. I wanted to stay here to protect her, but I realize she does not need protection from anyone. Instead she protects us, the kingdom and everyone who is within her power."

Prime Minister gave Naruto a wrinkled smile and signed Naruto's reassignment papers and handed it back to him, General Uzumaki nodded and gave the Prime Minster a snappy salute and walk towards the exit. Then Prime Minister Sarutobi said

"God save the Queen."

Naruto stopped walking and stared at the painting of Queen Hinata Hyuga greatly displayed in the office, her shy smile, alabaster skin, rosy cheeks and the glimmering diamond and gold encrusted crown. The crown that weighs heavy on her shoulders, the crown that destroyed their relationship, the crown that changed Hinata.

Naruto raised his head up, for he knows he plays a vital role in protecting the Queen, the woman he loved grow to become greater than life. Greater than what he imagined, Naruto proudly exclaimed

"God save the Queen!"

* * *

 **January 7, 1937**

 **Winter Kingdom**

 **Hyuga Estate - Queen's Study**

"An invitation from the Kingdom of Fire, your highness."

Shikamaru placed a red and gold envelope on the wooden table, Hinata lowered the papers down and gently opened the envelop, and said

"Very well, please do inform them that I will be present in this event."

Shikamaru crinkled his nose and asked "Oh, why are you suddenly interested? Don't you despise Prince Sasuke?"

Hinata shakes her head and sips her jasmine tea, "I do but we need to remain our imagine for the media and the people. We don't want people to think our future marriage is fraud. Also,"

She pauses and looked at Shikamaru's eyes and a glimmer to mischievousness sparkled and said "Sasuke thinks he's the only one snooping around and finding scandals in my life, trying to ruin my position as Queen. We already have enough dirt to bring him down to dust, he thinks he can outsmart me but I am no fool."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement giving the Queen a lazy smile and said "Very well then, I will inform them about your presence on the said event." He turns around and walks towards the doors as Hinata exclaimed

"Oh, Shikamaru? Congratulations, you deserve being part of the tactical team of the military. I know you will do us all proud."

Shikamaru turned around and gaped then he smiled in response "Thank you, your majesty." He bows down and left the room.

Hinata looks back down on the papers on her desk, articles and theories on the death of the Uchiha parents the late King Fukagu and the former Queen Mikoto, the disappearance of the long lost Uchiha Itachi the rightful heir of the throne. Hidden beneath the papers is a recording of Prince Sasuke admitting that he is part of the plan to take down Konoha Empire and he is the mastermind of Uchiha Itachi's sudden disappearance.

Hinata smiles cunningly and leaned back on the chair, grabbing the Queen's piece on the chessboard knocking the King over and whispered

"Checkmate."

* * *

 **January 8, 1937**

 **Winter Kingdom**

 **Sarutobi Manor**

Prime Minister Sarutobi sat down on his chair located in his living room, closing his eyes as if he's mind is in deep thought. Entering his chambers is his grandson Konohamaru and the young man said

"Grandpa, is it true that you're stepping down as Prime Minister?"

Prime Minister Sarutobi released a heavy sigh and replied "I may look weak physically but my mind is stronger than ever," He coughs slightly and gave his precious grandson a grim smile "I think it's best for me to rest and give the position to a younger generation, a generation that is full of hope for the people and for the future."

Konohamaru sat down next to his grandfather and shakes his head, "There are rumors that Orochimaru is planning to take up the position, what will happen to the kingdom if Queen Hinata chooses him as Prime Minister?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi chuckled and looked at the fireplace, the flames crackle with the wooden barks as he responded "Sometimes the ambition of man isn't the best for the kingdom's sake, thinking about others, prioritizing life over greed. Orochimaru can desire if he wants to but he can never win the hearts of the people. He can never win the heart of the Queen, Hinata is wise beyond her years and she prioritize people over ambition.""

Konohamaru nodded in agreement and lowered his head, his eyes looks downcasted and afraid that his only family member will leave him soon. He will be alone in the world full of darkness, chaos and uncertainty. Then Hiruzen whispered

"Don't worry too much my grandson, once I leave this position you will be in safe hands."

Konohamaru tilted his head and asked "Who?"

Hiruzen gave him a small smile, a smile that is full of hope and replied reassuringly

"The Queen will always protect us."

* * *

 **January 12, 1937**

 **Fire Kingdom**

 **Train Station**

"The Queen is arriving any moment Prince Sasuke, give her the best smile especially now that the public is seeing every move and criticizing every detail." Madara whispered lowly at Sasuke's ear, Sasuke crinkled his nose in slight disgust as the citizens of the Fire Kingdom cower just to see the Queen's grand arrival.

The press are eating up the information as news spread that the Queen did not opt for the royal treatment but decided to be closer to the working class, the citizens. As the train stops in the train station, crowds of people held their breaths as Prince Sasuke walk elegantly towards the train's entrance. Adjusting his posture and licking his dry lips, waiting for the return of the Queen this time - she is closer to the people and closer to the kingdom.

The doors of the entrance opened as Queen Hinata Hyuga wearing a simple lavender tea length dress, her crown perched on top of her head, hands covered in gloves and a simple bag on the crook of her elbow. She smiled sweetly at the crowd, camera's flashing towards the Queen as the crowd press even closer to get a glimpse of the traitor Prince walk towards the Queen.

"Welcome back to the Kingdom of Fire, my Queen."

Prince Sasuke charmingly bowed and reached his hand out, Queen Hinata smiled beautifully as she placed her hand on top of his. Sasuke planted a gentle kiss as he looks deep into Hinata's opalescent eyes, Sasuke's actions speak volumes. The cameras flash and the crowd was enchanted with the fairy tale romance, Queen Hinata smiled and said

"Thank you for the warm welcome Prince Sasuke, the people here in the Kingdom of Fire never fails to warm my heart with their generosity and spirit." Her dazzlingly smile never fails to charm the crowd, as Sasuke stood next to her feeling overshadowed with the Queen's grace and charm.

Prince Sasuke frowned with the sight of people bowing down before the Queen, worshiping her like she's some sort of goddess.

As they entered the car Hinata sighed in relief and stared out of the window, tense silence fill the space as Sasuke crossed his arms on his chest and stare blankly outside. People standing on the streets just to see a glimpse of the Queen and Prince together, a rare sight for the people.

Queen Hinata smiled sweetly as she gracefully waved and Sasuke said,

"You can stop playing pretend now, the show is nearly over once we arrive in the palace."

Hinata turned around and raised an eyebrow and replied "This is not playing pretend you know, these are the people travelled far just to see us," She continued to smile as people wave their flags and Hinata scooted closer towards Sasuke, looking him deeply in his eyes and whispered

"It is our duty to pretend to be happy even for the people's sake, we are their hope of forgiveness and renewal in this empire. This isn't about us anymore Sasuke but it's also for the people's sake, remember that." Hinata looked at him in a firm manner and turned away reverting back to her happy mask.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes and murmured "I just want to get this thing over with, the more people will see us the more chances our facade will break."

Queen Hinata smirked and replied with confidence "Don't be afraid Sasuke, I'm not the one who is in stake here. You need my approval, the congress, empire and the forgiveness of the people in order to be King. Play pretend even longer and endure it or else there will consequences."

The car stopped at the palace entrance, staff men opened their doors and ushered them inside the palace. Sasuke walked behind the Queen with his hands in a tight fist and his teeth gritted, he knew that Hinata is up to something, something devious.

* * *

Queen Hinata's assistants unpacked her bags and suitcases, she is residing in former Queen Mikoto's chambers the dead Queen of the Kingdom of Fire. Hinata gently removed the diamond and gold encrusted crown and placed it inside it's safe keeping box, she placed her hands on her temples and rub her forehead releasing a sigh of relief.

The maids knocked the door and said

"Your majesty, Prince Sasuke wants to have tea with you."

Hinata nodded and replied "Tell him he can come here for tea, but for now I need to rest."

The maid bowed down and replied "Yes, your majesty."

The doors shut close as silence fill the bedroom, Hinata stood up and walk towards the vanity mirror. She felt goosebumps all over her body thinking the former Queen Mikoto Uchiha used to sleep here. Hinata combined her silky indigo hair with a blue bedazzled comb that she found in one of the cabinets. Staring deeply into the mirror, seeing Hinata not the Queen playing pretend.

Hinata bit her lip feeling afraid on what will happen to her sister and father if she did not take on the role as Queen. The fear of losing her kingdom because of people in the congress trying to ruin it, thoughts running through her head she didn't noticed Sasuke entered her bedroom.

Suddenly a crash of plates and tea cups ended her thoughts, Prince Sasuke Uchiha stood in the middle of the room staring at Hinata like he has seen a ghost.

His voice broke slightly and he said

"You…You look exactly like her."

Hinata tilted her head and asked "Like who?"

Sasuke whispered

"Like my mother."

* * *

 **AN:** I'm honestly surprised how quick I was able to update this fanfic, things are starting to unravel the truth of Sasuke's betrayal and other batshit crazy stuff coming up. Some asked in the previous chapter if Naruto will no longer play a significant role, he still does but in the next chapters it will be focused on Sasuke and Hinata. I want this slow burn fanfic to have some spicy romance already. Also, I'm going to update Blind Date within the week so please stay tuned. I really appreciate the reviews and suggestions please keep them coming!

Thank you for reading


	6. You're Next

**The Devil Queen**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: You're Next**

* * *

 ** _Previously:_**

 ** _January 12, 1937_**

 ** _Kingdom of Fire_**

 ** _Sharingan Palace_**

 _Hinata bit her lip feeling afraid on what will happen to her sister and father if she did not take on the role as Queen. The fear of losing her kingdom because of people in the congress trying to ruin it, thoughts running through her head she didn't noticed Sasuke entered her bedroom._

 _Suddenly a crash of plates and tea cups ended her thoughts, Prince Sasuke Uchiha stood in the middle of the room staring at Hinata like he has seen a ghost._

 _His voice crocked slightly and he said_

 _"You…You look exactly like her."_

 _Hinata tilted her head and asked "Like who?"_

 _Sasuke whispered_

 _"Like my mother."_

* * *

 **January 12, 1937**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Sharingan Palace - Prince Sasuke** **'s Bedroom**

It was like seeing an exact replica of his dead mother, former Queen Mikoto of the Kingdom of Fire.

Sasuke never felt this aching part of his chest, the thought of his mother physically gone only replaced with pictures and paintings of her all over the kingdom. And the moment he will get married, people will forget about Queen Mikoto and all they see is the 'purity' and 'gentleness' of Queen Hinata of the Winter Kingdom.

Sasuke slammed his crystal cup full of whiskey on the oak wood table, screaming his guts out until he throat feel raw. He never had time to grieve of his parents death when he was young, he and his brother Itachi was quickly thrown into practice and training to be future kings. But now that he is alone with his thoughts, he spiraled down into missing his parents and how life used to be so simple and how naive he was.

The curtains of his bedroom are drawn down casting the world away from this impending sorrow, he refuse to have dinner with the Queen and put out another fake show, putting up with the bullshit the people expected him to do so. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts when the butler entered and said

"You're dinner has been served Prince Sasuke."

Sasuke stood up and there is saw his butlers and the Queen Hinata from the Winter Kingdom, not wearing a fancy gown or covered in diamonds or wearing her dainty gloves. But dressed in a simple chiffon dress and a cream coloured jacket, her hair loose and pin straight, not even wearing a single drop of makeup adorned in her pretty face. Sasuke sneered in detest and said

"What the hell are you doing here, your majesty?" He said with sarcasm.

Hinata shakes her head as the butlers left the room, she walk towards him and sat down on the chair across his and said

"Having dinner with you Sasuke, no formalities please. I'm sick and tired of everyone being overly polite when I'm around."

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms like a child, he can't believe the Queen came here to pity him. Then he said "If you're here to play this little charade once more, we can do this play pretend tomorrow in the lacrosse game. I'm sure you love the attention of the press."

Hinata furrowed her brows and remain silent, busy placing food on the plate and pouring tea into the cups. She understood his pain of losing someone dear but she can never understand why he is so full of hatred to himself and directed it towards her.

Hinata placed a plate filled with tomatoes and savory fish next to Sasuke and she said

"Eat up, I'm sure you're hungry. I don't want to be walking next to a sluggish prince on the event tomorrow."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at his plate, then he looks towards Hinata and slowly grabbed his fork and knife and whispered

"Did you poison this?"

Hinata snorted in an unladylike manner and laughed "You really did not trust me?" Hinata's cheeks are flushed from her laughter as she grabbed a spare fork and snatched a plump tomato from Sasuke's plate and ate it with gusto.

Sasuke slowly nodded and ate his food, Hinata leaned back on the chair and opened her book reading it while sipping her tea. Sasuke never understood why she did this or even bothered staying with him, during his tantrums and rage screaming no one, not even Madara bother to check if he's okay. Everyone was fearful of him, no one bothered to check if he eaten dinner or even stayed to keep him company.

He doesn't understand why Hinata did all of this, is there something she needs? Something she wants? He kept on pondering on that thought and he looked at her with such concentration and asked

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Hinata closed her book and sighed, she looked down in a reminiscing manner and whispered

"When I was younger I used to cry a lot, my mother always come to my bed room and gave me my favorite food and keep me in company. She doesn't have to say anything, she just sat there in silence and read a book or braid my hair. I-I thought that maybe all you need is company, you don't need someone to pity you or grieve with you. All you need is someone to make you feel assured that you're not alone."

Sasuke stared at her in shell shocked manner and he said

"Do you feel alone?"

Hinata touched the engagement ring Sasuke gave to her and she whispered "Being Queen is such a lonely job, no one understands you and they only stick around when they need something. People come and go just like what will happen between this marriage."

Hinata stood up and walk towards the door then Sasuke exclaimed

"You don't have to go, I promised to have tea with you."

Hinata turned around and smiled sincerely, "Did you poison the tea?"

Sasuke smirked and took a sip of his cup and replied "You really not trust me?" Hinata shrugged and walk back towards Sasuke, maybe there is a hope for them after all.

* * *

 **January 13, 1937**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Annual Lacrosse Game**

The teams lined up as the crowd buzzed in excitement, the press are fiddling with their camera's eager to see the Queen Hinata and Prince Sasuke arrive. Even the lacrosse players are distracted with the numerous crowds and how they will finally play for royalties. A sleek black car stopped as the crowd stare of the arrival, the chauffeur opened the door as Prince Sasuke stepped out where a dashing black and navy blue suit, extends his hand Queen Hinata stepped out holding Sasuke's hand.

They truly stole people's hearts as they flashed a smile towards the crowd, Queen Hinata dressed in a matching navy blue and black dress similar to Sasuke and her diamond and gold encrusted crown perched on top of her head. The crowd bowed down in respect of the two great royalties, as they walk hand in hand towards the players.

There is something magnetic with the way she enthralled the crowd, the people and the press. The lacrosse players bowed their heads and Prince Sasuke whispered on her ear

"Lacrosse is a national sport here in Kingdom of Fire, every boy is required to learn it by heart."

Hinata smiled and murmured "Are you good at this game?"

Sasuke snorted "Hardly, I prefer shooting over playing ball with plastic sticks."

Hinata flashed a perfected and formal smile towards the crowd and the team players as she and Sasuke sat on the VIP area next to the politicians. The referee blew the whistle to gather the players, the crowd starts cheering once more and placing their bets on the teams. The crowd goes wild including the politicians and businessmen in the VIP area, Hinata turned to her right and saw a familiar gray hair tied into a ponytail and round circle glasses furrowing her brows in concentration trying to remember who that man was and where she met him.

Prince Sasuke next to her stood up and walk towards the betting area placed a bet on the opposing team and exclaimed "The men from Tsukuyomi will surely lose in this game, pathetic did you see how they swung the stick and miss the damned ball? The team Chidori however is getting better, I'll place my bets on Chidori!" He sat next to his adviser Madara and took a glass full of whiskey and chuckled, he turned around and saw Hinata sitting down in the VIP area staring absentmindedly at something or someone. Sasuke called one of his bodyguards and whispered in a very hushed tone

"Get Kabuto out of the fucking building, force him out and make sure he shuts his mouth. Dispose him if necessary."

The body guard nodded and replied "Yes, your majesty."

Sasuke turned around and murmured to Madara "You fucking invited Kabuto, it's your job to get rid of him. Do it now before I'll be the one who will personally shut his damned mouth." Madara nodded swiftly and replied "Yes, Prince Sasuke." Madara turned around and left the area.

Hinata looked back at the lacrosse game and fiddles on her engagement ring, there is a strange feeling in her gut but she refuses to look bother especially when the people of her future kingdom is observing her like a hawk. Sasuke sat down next to her and leaned close and whispered

"Have you placed your bets for the game?"

Hinata shakes her head and replied "No, I'm not quite familiar with it. In the Winter Kingdom our national sport is horse back riding, this is entirely new for me."

Sasuke leaned closer towards her and explained the game with familiarity, he remembered the time his father bought him his first lacrosse game when he was only 6 years old. That day he also realized he hated the game but tolerate it long enough to be good at it. Hinata smiled and nodded at his explanations, she didn't say a snide remark or nasty comment for he knows the cameras aren't focused on the game but on them, the fairy tale romance - the royal couple. In the corner of his eye, he saw Kabuto being dragged away by the body guards.

Sasuke refuse to speak to that man especially when Hinata is around, especially when Hinata is looking at Sasuke with suspicion. Nevertheless, she mastered the art of pretend - pretending to be interested in a game in which she doesn't even care.

* * *

 **January 13, 1937**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Location Unknown**

"What the fuck?!"

Kabuto screamed even louder while he was being dragged away from the royal guards, on his back is a gun pressed. The guards seemed to be waiting just to pull the trigger, Kabuto tried to lash out towards them and protest even louder. The shackles on his wrist start to rub his skin and his breathing become rapid and hallow, a needle filled with heavy sedate pricked on his arm.

He looked up and saw Uchiha Madara staring into Kabuto's eyes and it seems like penetrating through Kabuto's soul. Madara sneered "You have the audacity to show up now, I told you to come after the Queen's royal tour."

Kabuto's body felt sluggish and heavy, his eyelids are slowly closing and he replied "I-I need to tell you something…"

Madara gripped Kabuto's hair so tightly it will almost rip off and he growled

"What is it?"

Kabuto replied slowly, in a dazed and drugged manner

"H-Hinata… Hinata has all of the c-confidential files.. even the recording of S-Sasuke admitting to his betrayal and being the m-master mind of I-Itachi's disappearance."

Kabuto plopped down on the metal floor with a loud thud, the man is drugged and asleep ready to be shipped back to Winter Kingdom or whatever hell hole Sasuke decided to throw him away.

Madara stood there unsure how to process this information, he can't tell if Kabuto is bluffing him just to get his deal as Prime Minister done quickly or everything he said was true. Madara clenched his fist and his body feels like shaking, all of his hard work is making the Kingdom of Fire rise back to the ashes, the plotting of the marriage of Sasuke and Hinata, the alluring of Sasuke to become King, advising him and controlling him like a puppet will be gone to waste if Hinata dares to leak the information about Sasuke being a mastermind of Itachi Uchiha the true heir to the crown disappear or worse, how people will interpret and ruin the image of Sasuke and the Kingdom of Fire.

Madara walked out of the prison cell with fury and grabbed a pistol from the wooden box, walking back inside the prison cell and dismissed the guards. The guards scrambled away from the raging Uchiha adviser, Madara raised the gun pointing towards the sleeping form of Kabuto.

Pulls the trigger and a shot that echoed the entire place.

Death is the only answer to keep the secrets hidden, Madara can't kill the Queen she is untouchable, she is someone that no one can be in the same level with but he can certainly kill anyone who will dare to spread this information. Madara never felt this deep hatred with a woman dressed as a Queen with a crown perched on her head and a smile that can fool the world, fool him and fool Sasuke.

For Queen Hinata Hyuga is always two steps ahead of them and this time Madara is empty, he has nothing to fight against her.

* * *

 **January 13, 1937**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Sharingan Palace**

 **Courtyard**

"A feast for Team Tsukuyomi!"

The team members cheered in delight as the Prince Sasuke offered to host their party in the palace, the prince seemed to be over joyed as well since the bets he placed earned him a crates full of money. Music played in the background and drinks are served, food are displayed in a buffet style and people even commoners enjoyed the party.

He walk towards Queen Hinata who was busy talking to politicians and business tycoons, Sasuke gave them a smile and said

"I need to borrow my future wife for a short while," the men nodded and raised their glass in respect. Hinata smiled beautifully dressed in a tea length lavender chiffon dress and a shawl wrapped on her shoulders to keep her warm from this breezy evening. Sasuke and Hinata walk towards a secluded area as he placed his hand on her shoulder and Hinata pulled away from him slightly once no one can see them and said

"Is there anything you need? I was enjoying myself talking to them."

Sasuke snorted and replied "Them? Those idiot politicians and greedy tycoon are just kissing your ass so that they will be assured they can visit Winter Kingdom without any issues, some of them aren't even doing legal stuff."

Hinata tilted her head and frowned "And you didn't do anything? Just stand there and play with their charade?"

Sasuke stepped forward and look deep into her eyes and whispered "Is that what we're doing right now? Entertaining people to keep them happy and loyal? Talking to guests and spreading more bullshit?" Sasuke used to be so confused when people talk about the Queen like she's some sort of goddess but now he understood. The fairy lights in the background made her alabaster skin look more glowing and ethereal, her lavender eyes are framed by long thick lashes giving her a doe-eyed innocent appeal. Her naturally flushed cheeks and her glossy pink lips. Sasuke never thought of being attracted to her but some reason she kept on pushing herself back into his life.

This time he needs her approval more than anything, in order to be King.

A soft gasp and whisper escaped on her lips as she said "A-Are you going to kiss me?"

Sasuke smirked and pulled her closer, their nose are brushing against each other as he gently placed his hand on her neck touching the soft milky skin then he whispered

"Just one kiss won't hurt anybody."

Inching slowly towards each other, Hinata's gentle fingers touched his jawline and it seemed to be eternity the two of them staring soul deep. Sasuke moved forward attempting to kiss her but a sudden gasped as Hinata pulled away from him and walking back to the party and gave him a playful wink and said

"I don't give my kisses to a man like you."

Sasuke shakes his head and look at her leave the secluded area, he won't admit it but he is slowly warming up towards her.

* * *

 **January 14, 1937**

 **Kingdom of Fire**

 **Sharingan Palace**

Uchiha Sasuke walk towards the entrance preparing to give Hinata the royal tour of the kingdom, when he saw his loyal adviser Madara entered inside the palace in a sneaky manner. Sasuke's deep baritone voice filled the room and he said

"You didn't show up to the party, Madara."

Uchiha Madara's startled reaction as he turned around and saw Sasuke standing in the arch way, Madara quickly cleared his throat and gave a practiced and formal bow and replied

"Oh, I was busy attending other matters."

Sasuke stepped forward with his posture straight and his eyes piercing and asked

"Such as?"

Madara looked at Sasuke's eyes and shakes his head "I was at the gentleman's club drinking my blues away, that sort of stuff." Sasuke scoff and placed his hand on Madara's shoulder and whispered in a low tone

"You don't have to lie straight into my face I know you hate strip clubs, but I do know that you are bothered by something. Did you dispose Kabuto already?"

Madara gulped and feeling fearful more than ever and replied

"Yes, your majesty. I-I told the guards to ship him back to Winter Kingdom."

Sasuke nodded with a smirk on his lips and pulled away from Madara and said "Good, then you should join Hinata and I for the royal tour, I'm sure she will be delighted to have you with us." Madara almost has no words to speak, Sasuke turned around and left the room, but somewhere deep down Madara felt a sense of relief that Sasuke isn't aware of Hinata's knowledge of his sins, for Madara knows there is something wrong and twisted in this game of King and Queen.

* * *

Sasuke and Hinata spent their entire day visiting industrial businesses, interacting with commoners and visiting children from the orphanage. Hinata smiled with utmost sincerity when the children sang and danced a song for her, Sasuke doesn't understand who Queen Hinata Hyuga truly is - is she a woman with a softness of an angel or a ruthless killer who pretends to be the prey but ends up becoming the predator.

They arrived in the Sharingan Palace during sunset, as Hinata stepped out of the car and stare at the sky. Kaleidoscope of orange, yellow, red and a hint of pink painting the skies, Hinata whispered

"Kingdom of Fire is truly a beautiful place."

Prince Sasuke stood next to her unsure what to say, he can't see their place beautiful for people used to spite him and hate him for his sins. He replied

"It is - I think that's why I keep on coming back here despite the things I've done."

The crown perched on top of her head glitter in the sun's rays and she asked "If Kingdom of Fire won't accept you, where will you go?"

Sasuke smirked and shakes his head "To hell, if my home doesn't accept me then it means life isn't worth living anymore." He turned around and walk towards the palace's entrance, his head hung low and his shoulders hunched. He carries his sins wherever he goes, he is fully aware of what he did and how it changed the world. Sasuke's deep pools of onyx eyes shows the sorrow of his youth and the fragility of his life. Even if he acts with grandeur and cunning words, deep down his arrogant act is a boy begging to be helped.

Hinata bit her lower lip knowing that once she spread the information of him being the mastermind of Itachi's disappearance, there is a possibility Sasuke will face something greater than before.

A possible death.

* * *

 **January 15, 1937**

 **Winter Kingdom**

 **Western Division**

General Uzumaki rush towards the docks of the place, a metal cage was shipped towards the Winter Kingdom. The military men position their guns preparing to shoot once the signal has been given, no one knows what's inside the metal cage. It could be a bomb or a death threat for the kingdom.

General Uzumaki and his team slowly hacked the cage open, the metal doors creaked and a whiff of a horrible stench filled the air. A stench of death, blood and a body bleeding on the metal floor rusting the area.

The men stepped backwards with their eyes widen, what a horrible sight. Gray hair scattered all over the floor, cracked round glasses and a shot on the man's forehead.

Naruto stepped forward and grabbed a blood stained letter on the man's dead hands. A note that said

 _'You're next Queen Hinata Hyuga.'_

General Uzumaki gulped and said with a commanding voice and a brave face

"Call Shikamaru Nara and informed him to bring Queen Hinata back to the Winter Kingdom immediately, this is an emergency."

The man salute and sprinted towards the headquarters, Naruto turned around and whispered

"Someone wants Queen Hinata dead."

* * *

 **AN:** Hello plot twists we met again. Initially I was planning to make this a steamy lemon filled chapter but I impulsively decide to make it filled with more dramatic and more plot twists, Sasuke and Hinata are finally warming up to each other. Also Hinata is now aware that if she spreads the confidential information it's ripple effect will be so grave and dangerous. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, (8 pages my fingers are aching :/ the reason why I'm constantly updating because I'll be away for 2 months for an internship in Singapore, I worked so hard for this internship (literally crying when I saw the acceptance letter!) my Singaporean readers please tell me delicious & affordable dining areas and places to visit!) most likely I'll update this on December this year or January next year.

This is so random but I'm sincerely thankful for everyone who read this story and for those who review and send me private messages. I wish all of you the best and may you prosper and grow :)

Thank you so much for reading, my heart is so full 3


End file.
